The containers for the powder are used, for example, to feed metered quantities of fine-grained powder for plasma coating processes, or a plasma coating installation. It is important in this process to avoid powder agglomerations and deposits since, otherwise, transport of the powder can come to a standstill.
International patent application WO 2012/139840 A1 discloses an apparatus and a method for conveying powder. A container is provided for the powder, wherein the powder defines a surface in the container. A suction means has formed a suction opening for sucking up the powder from the surface. A motion means serves to generate a relative movement between the suction opening and the surface of the powder. Sucking up the powder takes place during the relative movement, wherein a speed of the relative movement can be altered in such a way that a constant mass flow of the powder occurs from the container to the substrate.
German disclosure document DE 10 2010 014 552 A1 discloses a method for plasma coating of a substrate surface with a coating fluid. A plasma beam of a low temperature plasma is directed at a substrate surface. The coating fluid consists of a carrier fluid and a fine-grained powder. The coating fluid is homogenized in an homogenization container and passed on to the plasma by means of a pump and metering system.
European patent application EP 2 282 184 A1 discloses a container for monitoring a fill level of the goods to be removed from the container. The container is suitable for storing powder. There is at least one radio-frequency identification (RFID) chip attached in the container, for example to the bottom of the container. An optical sensor is used in connection with the RFID chip to determine the fill level. The option for material characterization using the RFID chip is not disclosed.
U.S. patent application no. 2006/0132351 A1 discloses a container for monitoring a fill level of a powdered material in which at least one RFID chip is attached. Different containers can be differentiated between on the basis of a set of parameters with identification numbers which the RFID chip carries. Sets of parameters for material characterization, at least those concerning the material identification and quality, are described but these are not put on the REID chip but are determined instead through measurement together with the REID chip. A key which allows activation for use of the container is not disclosed.
International patent application WO 2005/002992 A1 discloses a container which is suitable for storing powder and which is provided with at least one RFID chip. The RFID chip is already provided by the manufacturer of a set of parameters for identification of the container and/or its contents. Furthermore, the RFID chip is attached in a separate pocket outside on the container. A key which allows activation for use of the container is not disclosed.
There is an apparatus disclosed in the German patent application DE 10 2007 013 093 A1 for use of powder with a container for storing powder. An arrangement of an RFID chip which carries a parameter set for material characterization is not mentioned. Also the Japanese patent application JP 2001 130 743 does not disclose arrangement of a RFID chip in the container. It simply discloses sucking up of the powder out of the container.
Sucking up of the powder takes place exclusively from the surface of the powder contained in the container. In order to achieve a constant mass flow of powder from the container to the surface of a substrate it is absolutely essential that certain quality criteria of the powder are met. The quality criteria of the powder are not only responsible for transport of the powder from the container to the substrate but also influence the quality of the coating applied to a surface of the substrate. Transport of the powder and the quality of the coating depend on the mass, the size of the powder particles and possibly contamination of the container.